


Love and where to find it (in high school, obviously)

by thicck



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: "Bad boy" Newt, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, First Love, First Meetings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Newt's not-pets, Now with a love rival!, Perfect student Percival, Smitten Original Percival Graves, clichés everywhere, or are they?, petty Percy, pretty Newt, will update tags as I post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicck/pseuds/thicck
Summary: Wherein Percival Graves is the best student in school and Newt Scamander is the famous bad boy (but not really).Or, Newt breaks the rules for all the right reasons and Percival can’t help falling in love.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves & Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. The transferred student is always the love interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gramander AU. Chapters are short but it’s fun (I think). Enjoy!
> 
> That being said, the alternative title for chapter 1: boys meets boy.

Percival Graves studied for a long time for today’s quiz. A quiz that has been canceled thirty seconds ago because “there’s a new student at Ilvermorny High. Everyone, meet Newt Scamander. Due to some circumstances, he’s been transferred from Hogwarts High, in...” Percival is so peeved that he will perform the only manner of rebellion he allows himself in a classroom: he refuses to look at the front, where the new student is.

By the scoffs of male students and the fluttery sighs of the female ones, he supposes this Newt guy must be good looking enough. Percival almost loses his, totally understandable, pettiness and lifts his gaze for this fact alone. Instead, with impressive control, he rolls his eyes and busies himself with his notes, adjusting his round glasses.

Newt Scamander, his nemesis of today, goes to the empty desk at the end of the classroom, of course, without even speaking himself. Percival checks the list of attributes in his head: new in the middle of the semester. Check. Supposedly handsome. Check. Coming from Hogwarts, a prestigious and expensive high school, to an equally elite school. Check. Ignores the teacher and his classmates. Check. Most importantly, has the nerve to intervene in another perfect score for Percival in this subject. Check.

Newt Scamander is, evidently, trouble, he concludes.

Percival, order advocate, control obsessed, and, overall, a vessel of his family and peers’ expectations, readily decides to not engage.

....

Hours after, when Percival reflects on his previous behavior and biased thoughts (when he forgets he was mad for studying for nothing), he stops feigning his lack of interest and lets himself look. His gaze searches for the new guy, Scamander, and prepares to assess him impartially.

Which is a mistake. 

Scamander is _not_ handsome. 

Well, not _only_ handsome.

He’s _very pretty_.

Therefore, very dangerous, thinks Percival, keeping a firm hand in his glasses. He’s tall, he has long and defined legs, arms to die for, messy but attractive red-brown curls, pink lips, and bright, mischievous blue eyes. He’s a wet teenage dream and Percival believes Scamander himself knows it, judging by the way he avoids the giggling girls around him and doesn’t even acknowledge the enviously amicable boys’ chatter.

He’s, to put it simply and with vocabulary Percival will never say in public, hot shit.

_The hottest_.

Percival may be inclined to forgive and forget past, present, and future affronts.

He, however, knows how this plays out. Scamander, already Ilvermorny’s new shiny bad boy, will either a) hook up with the hottest other person in school and become the aloof leader of a horde of bullies and popular people, or b) remain a lone wolf, which still attracts unwanted attention. Furthermore, neither of these instances include the best, with utmost honesty, student in Ilvermorny High, one Percival Graves.

Not that Percival wants to involve himself with Newt Scamander. He thrives in order and appropriate rules, which, if the rumors are to be trusted, Scamander prefers to dismiss. Allegedly, Scamander was severely reprimanded after endangering another student’s safety _for fun_. Thanks to the apparent bribery of a teacher, he was allowed to continue his education in another school. His brother, in a high governmental position, moved his influences, resulting in Scamander’s enrollment in Ilvermorny High, a high school of internationally acknowledged quality.

Not that Percival is much for rumors but - he needs to be the very best. No distractions, no daydreams, no curiosity. No baby blue eyes, no mysterious pretty boys. He will observe silently.

Free eye candy can’t hurt. Right?

….

It can hurt a lot, Percival realizes.

He hasn’t changed his routine much. He studies for his tests, he completes his assignments, he does his projects, he (mostly) pays attention in class, he exercises regularly, he spends time with his family when it’s due, and he definitely doesn’t daydream. Much.

Well.

The problem with Newt Scamander and his awfully pretty face is that Percival can’t stop gazing at him when he’s around, which is most of the time he’s at school. (Un) fortunately, Percival hasn’t encountered Scamander in the library, so that’s where he goes now to _breathe_. 

Apparently, beauty can hinder functionality.

In other news, Percival was absolutely right about Scamander’s probable path. He chose route b) the lone wolf. He avoids people masterfully, he’s distracted in class, he wears his uniform untidily (Percival wants to fix his tie, his collar, button his buttons. He wants _very much_ ), he’s never been to the library (he should know), and he’s seemingly sneaking into empty or unused classrooms. To smoke, to get high, to brood, Percival certainly doesn’t know. He does not care.

He doesn’t, really. Not beyond a sense of righteousness that law-abiding citizens get. His list of duties and priorities are too extensive for him to actually think deeply about someone else, no matter how attractive. That’s what he tells himself anyway, when he follows Newt Scamander, improperly and creepily, to a secluded patch of grass in the school.

Scamander is carrying that heavy-looking sports bag that he always has with him, that even the teachers allow (a special favor for the transferred students, some say), he’s lost his tie and has undone two of his buttons, chest slightly exposed, body and face relaxed. It’s a bit shocking; Scamander more often than not hides his face, avoids eye contact with anyone, and evades closeness, be it physical or emotional. There’s a stiffness in him that is easily perceived as cool aloofness. For some reason, Percival wonders if shyness would be a more apt descriptor.

They walk through some bad-kept bushes, Percival several feet away from Scamander, keeping low and out of sight. He’s reflecting on his stalking behavior, almost convincing himself to stop, turn around and leave, when Scamander stops and squats, setting down the bag. He opens it and gets… animal treats out?

Percival adjusts his glasses.

He’s confused and surprised. He doesn’t know what he expected when he followed him, no more than some distraction and a reason to stop bothering himself with the new guy, but this was not it. He hears a litany of not-human noises, which include whines, small barks, and meowing. What the fuck.

He approaches recklessly, wanting to see. There are not only a dog and its puppies, but a cat and, unbelievably, a fox. Is Newt Scamander some kind of Snow fucking White?

Percival can feel the rupture of Newt Scamander’s bad-boy persona.

The puppies jump at Scamander, making him sit on the ground, laughing. He struggles with them, turning his torso and his head.

That’s when Scamander sees Percival. 

And he stops laughing.

Dammit.

Scamander actually adopts a defensive posture, sitting facing Percival, keeping the puppies from wandering out of his reach. His face hardens, eyes fixing someplace on Percival’s shoulder, his mouth going lopsided. Percival is inexplicably bothered by this.

“Can I help you?” He asks testily.

“Are those your pets?” Percival returns, “because we are not allowed to bring any pets to school, let alone have them live here.” He informs him, maybe he hasn’t read the academy guide and rule book. Few have, to be completely honest. Then again, Scamander could just have chosen to ignore it, if he even read it. Percival doesn’t know what’s worse.

It doesn’t matter, he muses, Percival has to tell the director anyway.

“No. They’re not.” Scamander starts, “I found them… around. They followed me here, so I just… kept them… But they are really not dangerous. Rather lovely, I’d say. Pickett and Bernard here can be a little mischievous but ultimately harmless. Their mother can be a little aggressive if you get too close to her pups but if you aren’t a threat, there’s no danger. Sylvia, the cat, however, will only let you get close if you offer her some food. Adorable, really. Romeo - hey there, I’m getting to you - is such a clingy fox, after you earn his trust, of course. They… - Scamander keeps babbling, starting slow and feeble but with every new sentence his countenance brightens and he meets Percival’s gaze. His blue eyes are wide, this close Percival can see his freckles, and with the puppies all over him, Scamander smiles and laughs. It really suits him, thinks Percival.

Perhaps, ponders Percival, Newt Scamander is not a lone wolf by choice but by necessity. Perhaps it comes with the shyness and what may be trust issues.

Still, Percival knows the rules. He lives by them and for them forever. He doesn’t think he knows how to do it any other way.

As he watches Scamander, though, smiling, with the sun outlining his pretty face and hot body, Percival wants to find out. His heart is racing and he inches closer.

“Well,” he says, cutting Scamander off, “as long as they are not pets, I suppose you aren’t really breaking the rules.” He offers, hesitantly, fiddling with his glasses. He has the desperate urge to have Scamander like him a little.

Scamander goes still. His gaze, which broke contact when Percival interrupted him, settles on him again. He smiles slowly but brightly.

Percival truly believes the entire school has a mistaken conception of Newt Scamander. The guy he’s seeing right now is pretty and hot, yes, with those baby blue eyes, pink lips, messy curls, lithe body. His demeanor, though, is gentle, nervously energetic, and, he’s guessing, timid around others.

“Would you like to meet them?” Scamander asks, concluding his epiphany.

Percival is a little overwhelmed, a lot off-balance, and, most worryingly, properly intrigued.

“Yeah, okay.”


	2. The obligatory sad backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean the male lead doesn't require a tragic backstory?

Percival Graves is not breaking any rules while he pays for animal food and toys. He’s not doing anything illegal when he hides the goods in his backpack and smuggles them inside Ilvermorny High, because there are no explicit rules about it. He’s absolutely not doing anything wrong every time he goes to visit Pickett, Bernard, Isidro, Daisy, Sylvia, and Romeo. Absolutely not.

(If his eyes dart around the halls, checking for professors or prefects, his palms sweat and he walks faster than what is normal or appropriate, that’s his business.)

Newt Scamander, however, may not be able to proclaim such things with conviction because when Percival sees him again, he’s sporting a split lip and his posture screams bruised.

“What the hell happened to you, Scamander?” He demands upon reaching him, the ‘not-pets’ circling him, obviously smelling the treats he carries.

Scamander winces, eyes skittering around, “I prefer Newt, actually.”

He does not answer the question. Percival raises his eyebrows, and crosses his arms, backpack tight in his back, glasses slipping down his nose.

Scaman- Newt caves. “Nothing much. I was walking near the school, the path full of those houses with these spacious gardens. There’s this misunderstood Rottweiler living in one nearby. Inoffensive. She just gets scared easily. Well, these guys, they were taunting her - really unkind, if you ask me. I told them to stop but they didn’t listen. I insisted and… they didn’t like that.” Here, S- Newt crouches and starts petting Sylvia, “Except, Dickens likes me? I suppose. So she snapped her leash and chased them away. They didn’t get hurt, and she wouldn’t have done anything if she wasn’t provoked, you understand.” He finishes, voice low and eyes not meeting Percival’s.

He really is a Disney princess, Percival thinks despairingly.

“Are you okay?” He thinks to ask, after. The puppies are now sleeping, their mom Daisy keeping watch. Sylvia is in the branch of a tree just outside the fences of the school and he’s petting Romeo. 

Newt shrugs. “I’ve had worse.” He responds, not confirming or denying, “I can defend myself rather well.”

It doesn’t surprise Percival, somehow. Newt probably evades confrontations but he certainly would act if any creature is threatened. What little he knows of the guy confirms this hypothesis.

Percival thinks it unfair Newt is not only pretty and handsome but also gentle and noble. His heart thumps heavily, and his neck heats with his sudden desire.

“Are you hungry?”

….

They are sitting right across each other, one milkshake per capita, and Percival feels the awkwardness oppressing them while he fiddles with his glasses. What was he thinking, inviting a hot guy to a milkshake? He’s plans and schedules. He’s organized and controlled. He does not do impulses, because they result in these types of situations. He doesn’t know how to have a casual conversation; he doesn’t have any friends. 

His only consolation is that Scamander- Newt appears to be equally in distress. He’s rigid in that way of his that for onlookers might seem intimidating, shoulders squared and squeezed in a bright blue leather jacket, blue eyes hooded, watching the window, red curls effortlessly in artistic disarray.

He’s breathtaking. 

But he’s biting his lips and grinding his hands; evident signs of discomfort. Percival now knows this.

He opens his mouth to say he doesn’t know what, but Newt beats him to it.

“Thank you,” he says, soft and sweet.

“For what?” A milkshake? He should buy him more then.

“For not telling anyone about Daisy and them, for talking to me.” He finishes, baby blue eyes earnest when meeting his, however briefly.

Percival feels the redness in his cheeks, “thank you for trusting me with them.”

They both smile and then they break eye contact.

Percival clears his throat, “so why do you avoid people at school? I’m sure some would be delighted to meet the puppies and Sylvia, even Romeo.” Though he can’t promise they will keep them secret, none of them care as much as him about the order of the school. Not that he plans to tell them, but he’s curious about Newt’s everything.

Newt tenses, and then sighs, “I had a friend at home, Leta. In Hogwarts High, my previous school, I used to care for all kinds of animals: stray dogs and cats, birds, toads, snakes, spiders…”

“What kind of school allows that?” Blurts out Percival, appalled and concerned.

Newt startles a little and then chuckles. “What kind of school indeed. Anyway, she found out, much like you. And she didn’t say anything, again like you. She was funny and kind… and beautiful. I thought she was my friend.” Newt whispers that last one sentence. “One day, she took some venomous spiders and threw them at a group of bullies, some girls and boys that found me annoying and, seeing they couldn’t hurt me, went for her. There were several students hospitalized… Leta, she didn’t accuse me, but she didn’t take the blame either.” He stops for a minute, closes his eyes, and breathes. “Everyone knew about my… hobbies, and not even my family could stop all those angry parents. The expulsion was almost immediate. Dr. Dumbledore, a famous respected professor, changed the punishment to a transfer.” Here, Newt smiles wryly, “he said I had a good heart and too much potential.

I’m still trying to prove him right.” He finishes.

Percival finds himself upset. He didn’t like the constant rule-breaking Newt and his friend did, but he loathes those bullies more and he fiercely judges this Leta character. Overall, though, he feels sad for Newt. Sad and protective, which is not his place.

Newt looks so defeated he wants to hug him. He makes such a contrasting picture: this shy pretty boy, who only wants to protect animals and be understood, with justified trust issues that telegraph an uncaring demeanor and a cool attitude.

Percival likes him very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: ...bad-boy?


	3. Is a love rival truly necessary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following shoujo manga structure rules: the appearance of the love rival.

Percival, resolutely trying to spend more time with Newt, make him see him as a friend - something more if possible -, creates a new routine. After going to school, excelling at every subject, doing club activities and homework, he goes play with Newt’s not-pets, almost always finding the guy there. When he is, Percival invites him places.

Sometimes they go eat, sometimes they take a walk through the parks. Most of the time, Percival is aching, wanting more. Newt is always so nice and pretty, and it’s unfair how he’s also smart. 

Percival doesn’t know if he can take more of Newt.

Then Newt takes his hand and tugs him forward.

His mind blanks. His heart speeds up and he hopes his blush isn’t noticeable as hell. (He swears when he’s flustered.)

Because of that, he doesn’t notice Newt has led them to a big patch of grass. A garden, however uncared for it appears, attached to a house. He wants to ask Newt what brought them here, farther away than he feels comfortable with, considering he has a curfew, but Newt’s still clutching his fingers so he will give him time to explain. But not much, because he really doesn’t like to not know things and he doesn’t believe he needs to refrain from being him.

That’s when a black big dog comes running at them.

Percival has the time to reaffirm Newt’s grip before he tries to - run? No, it will chase. Protect Newt? Right. How? - but Newt drops to his knees, and coos at the dog.

For a moment there, Percival forgot Newt is an animal whisperer. Giselle, Cinderella, whatever the name of the new Disney princess is.

It’s amazing, really.

“Percival,” says Newt’ “meet Dickens. She’s the Rottweiler I told you about before. Isn’t she lovely?” He’s stroking her fur, watching Percival with hopeful blue eyes and a small excited smile. Fuck.

“Yes. Hi, Dickens.” He carefully squats down, near Newt, cautious, and extends a hand to let her smell him.

Newt beams at him - for his correct etiquette when meeting dogs, probably. His new position has brought them too close, and Percival admires those bright blue eyes, the long lashes, and he, inevitably and foolishly, drops his gaze to Newt’s lips. Lips that part a little, releasing a surprised breath, and he snaps his eyes back up, only to watch Newt do the same he just did.

Does Newt want to kiss him too? He must be imagining this.

But Newt’s gaze wanders to the side of his face, and his cheeks are red, and Percival thinks he’s going to faint a little from the rush of nerves, joy, fear, want —

“Newt!” A cheery voice interrupts. They both startle and Percival falls on his ass, glasses askew.

Two girls are coming toward them. One of them waving, both smiling. Both attractive. The one waving has dark brown hair in a bob cut and is appealingly tall, while the other has wavy blond hair and green eyes.

Newt stands and waves back if a little more subdued. “Tina, Queenie, hello.” He greets, pleasant.

Now that they are close, Percival recognizes Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein, twin sisters enrolled at Ilvernmory High. The same year as them. Both intelligent, both athletic, both kind.

“Tina, Queenie, this is Percival Graves,” Newt introduces - Percival is irrationally jealous Newt doesn’t say ‘Percy’ as he says ‘Tina’ until he adds - “he’s the friend I told you about.”

At this, both women smile, Queenie a bit wider than Porpentina, who stares at their hand-holding. He doesn’t know why he guarantees this kind of attention but he’s appreciative of Newt calling him a friend.

“Oh, honey, so he’s the Percival Graves, huh?” Teases Queenie. Which doesn’t make any sense to Percival but by the way Newt blushes, it must be an inside joke.

It’s fine. Percival doesn’t have those with Newt (yet!), but he’s the one who knows about his not-pets, and he’s the one who’s still holding his hand. It’s fine. (It’s not. Percival has discovered a new shortcoming: jealousy.)

As if spooked by Percival’s constant mental reminder of their hands, Newt drops his hand and avoids eye contact with everyone.

His nervous countenance and Percival’s jealous behavior seem to set the flow of the rest of the interaction.

….

It’s like being properly introduced to Porpentina and Queenie has opened his eyes. Now he notices them in the school outside of when they’re competing for the best grades or when boys start sighing at Queenie’s beauty and niceness. And he sees Newt with them. Greeting each other, talking, smiling.

Percival wonders when will Newt present them to his creatures. He’s aware enough they aren’t a special something for him and Newt.

That doesn’t mean he’s not upset.

He wants Newt’s attention, he wants to be around him, he wants Newt to enjoy his company, he wants to have nicknames and inside jokes, and he really really wants to kiss him.

Newt smiles at something Porpentina said and she smiles back, leaning in a little, watching Newt with fondness. Then Queenie waves her over, and she kisses Newt’s cheek before going.

Percival, suddenly without appetite, turns and leaves.

….

Percival was going to go home, sulk a little, do homework, brood some, try not to think of Newt and Tina and fail, and  _ not _ cry because it is not that deep. In reality, though, he finds himself seeking solace with Newt’s not-pets. He focuses on planning future assignments and organizing his oncoming schedule in his mind. He still broods, and his mind still refuses to accept his commands to  _ stop bothering with unproductive thoughts _ , resulting in him circling through the scene at the cafeteria, with Newt’s smile and Tina’s kiss, and Percival’s own heavy heart.

He, mercifully, doesn’t cry, but only because he’s mad at himself for losing his concentration. So what if Tina likes Newt? So what if Newt maybe likes her too? Percival still wants to be Newt’s friend. Still  _ can _ be his  _ friend _ . So perhaps he started wishing for something more, but ultimately, with recent events taking into consideration, his school proficiency is more relevant. If Percival doesn’t date Newt, he doesn’t need to accommodate boyfriend-time in his supremely busy schedule, he doesn’t alter his habits, he returns to his stellar performance and single-mindedly, rule-respecting, best student’s behavior in Ilvermorny High.

Right. Simple as that.

(Percival does not enjoy lying; sometimes, however, needs must.)

Percival has to stop being greedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to keep complying with most perceived clichés, I ask you: what comes next?


	4. What comes next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: more angsting and confrontations.

Percival doesn’t see Newt again that day and he tries his best to not engage him the rest of the week. He arrives early at school and hides in the library, he doesn’t avert his gaze from the professors and doesn’t linger in the classroom after classes. He brings lunch from home, avoiding the cafeteria, and eats in the library. He notices Newt looking for him, trying to catch his attention, but he, painstakingly, pretends he doesn’t remark on it. He’s behaving unfairly pettily, but he isn’t ready to stop yet.

It’s temporary, he tells himself when he spots Newt in the hallway and changes directions.

I’ll give myself until Monday to overcome this obstacle, he reminds himself when he’s sitting in the library, alone and lonely, again.

Self-control and discipline will prevail, he chants like a mantra to himself when it’s Sunday and he _won’t_ stop thinking about school work, his parents’ recent purposeful prodding, his extensive curriculum, when he won’t allow his body to be idle in fear of remembering Newt, Sylvia, Romeo, the pups, Dickens, Goldstein -!

His thoughts are too loud to ignore, his resolve is an exercise in futility, and he seriously feels like crying.

Percival didn’t think having a crush was this big of a deal. It’s unnerving and it’s fantastic. He feels sick.

It’s annoying.

Be a friend. That’s all he needs to do. He can do it. Totally. He can hide his crush. Easy. Not like he’s planning to kiss Newt anymore… 

Percival falls asleep. In the morning, he wakes up tired.

….

Percival exits his house on Monday, on a flimsy pretense of control, only to have it suddenly obliterated by the appearance of the Goldstein sisters. In his home.

His brow furrows involuntarily, his eyes narrow unthinkingly, and his mouth tightens before he masks his apprehension with a questioning glare.

Queenie Goldstein greets him before he can utter a sound. “Good morning, Percival. Would you like to walk to school with us?”

He doesn’t want to. He knows better than to say that, however, so he reluctantly nods, righting his glasses.

He spares a look at Tina and finds her matching his reticence.

They start walking. Queenie doesn’t waste much time on pleasantries. “Why haven’t you been joining us at the cafeteria? Newt misses you.”

Percival admonishes his heart for accelerating and unnecessarily adjusts his glasses.

“Did he -,” _say that_ , he wants to ask. He clears his throat, “I’ve been busy.”

Tina scoffs and Queenie smiles patronizingly. “Of course, honey. Only - well. We thought you were avoiding us. Newt was upset: he thought you didn’t like us - Tina and me -, his friends.”

Percival’s silence is telling.

Queenie’s beautiful, kind smile vanishes. Tina glares at him. He feels horrible.

“That’s all right, hon - Percival. I know not everyone likes everyone. But Newt is our friend and we don’t like to see him sad.” She says, voice polite.

“He thought you were his friend too, asshole,” finishes Tina impatiently, takes Queenie’s arm, and tugs her to increase her pace.

Percival feels like he got punched in the throat, guilt and regret warring in his heart, shame flushing his face, ducking his head. He needs to fix this.

….

Again, being theoretically correct doesn't directly translate to being correctly capable of resolving the problem. He knows he has to talk to Newt but he doesn’t know what to say.

_I’m sorry for acting so poorly. I was unjustifiably jealous because I wanted to kiss you but Tina kissed your cheek first and you call her Tina even though you could call me Percy but you don’t and I am just unfairly upset?_ Accurate but not adequate.

_I’m sorry for being a jerk, I was jealous of your friends. I will be better._ Mhm. Succinct, clear, true-ish.

Percival regrets his actions vehemently. Newt confided in him, hanged out with him, introduced him to his animals, and Percival goes and adds to his trust issues with his momentary assholery actions. Newt deserves better than that. Percival deserves and is better than that.

He needs to solve this problem.

It’s with this resolution in mind that he goes searching for Newt, to the Not-pets’ abode. He takes too much time arriving because, even though he’s determined, he’s tellingly nervous. Embarrassed. Still upset, still jealous. He’s striving for best friend, however.

Newt, expectedly, is where Percival thought he would be. He’s sitting in the grass, feeding the animals, petting them absentmindedly. 

“I’m sorry, everyone. I don’t think Percival is coming today either.” Percival hears him say, looking sad and resigned.

Percival feels his heart fill with longing and guilt. He clears his throat, approaching them.

Newt tenses but doesn’t turn around, so Percival crouches beside him, immediately giving the Not-pets some treats from his pockets. The expensive ones.

His hands don’t shake but his heart beats too fast and his thoughts are too loud.

“I’m sorry!” He blurts out, loudly. Obnoxiously, if the way the animals startle and scramble is anything to go by.

Newt, surprised, whips his head in his direction. This puts their faces too close for Percival's frazzled state so he continues impulsively, not minding his volume nor the speed of his speech.

“I’m sorry I was avoiding you. I’m sorry for having been a bad friend. Due to personal reasons, I was upset and - no. No excuses.” During the tirade, he lowers his voice, and finally finishes with a mumble, evading Newt’s blue eyes. “I’m sorry. I will be better.”

There’s silence, and then Newt asks, “why were you upset?”

“What?” Percival looks at him.

“You said you were upset so you avoided me. What did I do to make you upset?” Newt asks, soft.

Percival might throw up. “It wasn’t you. I wasn’t upset with you. It’s just - I was - It -. You didn’t do anything, you were perfect.” Screw you too, tongue. Percival will just perish here. After Newt has forgiven him, of course.

Newt’s cheeks have reddened and he’s not angling his body in his direction. Percival changes the subject, “I was just jealous!” Wow. Where have his thinking skills gone? Has all his education been a lie?

Newt stops looking awkward though, so Percival will overcome this. Somehow.

“Jealous? Why?” Newt asks.

Why indeed, snipes Percival in his mind. Out loud, he answers, “It’s embarrassing really. I…was jealous of… the Goldstein -Tina and Queenie. Your friends.” Percival winces; he realizes how awful that sounds, but ultimately that was part of his emotional distress too. He doesn’t have many friends so he reacted a little too strongly to Newt’s divided attention, and that’s on him.

Newt looks poleaxed. He must find the notion ridiculous.

“That’s - that’s ridiculous!” Ah. “Why would you be jealous of them? You are my friend too! I don’t think I have been as confused as I am now.” He looks like it too: his pretty blue eyes are wide and his face is a little flushed. Percival knows he hasn’t had many friends either and people have not been kind to him.

Newt genuinely deserves the world.

“Besides,” Newt continues, “if anyone should be jealous of someone, it must be them.” What! “I haven’t presented them to Sylvia, Romeo, and the rest.” Newt smiles a little, slow and shy, meeting his eyes for a second before looking somewhere else, cheeks apple-red. “It’s a secret between you and me.”

Percival’s heart soars, his smile paints itself across his face and he feels so light he might float away.

Forget best friend. Percival’s new resolution: get a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, but Newt Scamander, transfer student, the school’s bad-boy, hot shit.

“Call me Percy,” he requests quietly, feeling hopeful.

Newt smiles shyly and obliges, “Percy.”

Percival is going to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: The (re)solution


End file.
